Dance of the water lilies
by redcristal
Summary: Ethan has a problem and finds simple solution. Solution causes more problems for our Heroes than any demon they fought till now.


_**Dance of the water lilies**_

**_1_****_st_****_ Disclaimer: _****I don't own Naruto or any of the Manga/Anime characters, credit for creating this manga series goes to Kishimoto**

_**2**__**nd**__** Disclaimer**_: BtVS characters belong to Joss Whedon / Mutant Enemy. I claim no rights to any copyrighted material.

**3td Disclaimer**:

**Summary**: Ethan has a problem and finds simple solution. Solution causes more problems for our Heroes than any demon they fought till now.

**Author's notes: **

Honorific and names of tehnic/jutsu will be in Japanese.

While this fic starts as YAHF, its not simple characters dress as X and bang when they are themselves they keep the powers. While powers and knowledge stays, the characters need to "unlock" them, not only that but since chaos spells are unpredictable, and any type of spell is especially unpredictable on the hellmouth. They are somehow transported in to Naruto verse as 7 year olds.

Title Dance of the water lilies is homage to another of my forgotten and found fic that were buried in my old, old laptop.

Parings can be suggested, but I am not guaranteeing anything.

Just keep in mind some this fact while suggesting them: NO ONE OF THE SCHOOBIES HAS A TYPE. The only relationship that worked were when they were with people they trusted. (However long or short)Also change in Naruto is that Rock Lee, Tenten and Neji Hyuga are in the same class as Naruto, Sasuke , Hinata, Sakura, Sai (he escapes from orphanage before ROOT picks him up) Xander, Willow, Cordelia, Oz and Buffy.

**Play town's chaotic burnout**

Ethan was in a pinch.

Why might one ask?

He hired one small establishment to sow some chaos on the night that is demon and magic free, what he found very appealing, that Ripper was in town was a bonus. He absolutely itched to cause his rival a headache, and nothing would pain Rupert more than Ethan messing with Slayer.

Who hadn't shown up… yet.

Problem was…as the time went on, more and more people came in to his shop, normally that would be fine with him, after all more people buying meant money and more chaos, but he was quickly running out of props. And that just won't do.

The reason, for attack on his stock, was usual Hellmouth bad or good luck. As it happened other costume shop in the mall, Playtown, had a mishap that ended in the flood and closing of the shop. This caused people to turn to only other costume shop.

Ethan's.

Lucky for him, he knew transport-dimensional spell, which basically stole not to large objects from another dimension only drawback it was that when the chaos spell time runs out at dawn the items will be pulled back in to their native dimension.

A bracelet there, a comb here, odd head piece helmet a 150 cm tall statue, but that one was a mistake and he'll be using that one as decoration, combined by hastily delivered simple cut dresses, shirts and pants, all in various colors and sized, along with plastic armor, swords and long pieces of wood, bamboo and plastic.

And just in time for new back of vict…costumers, and among them Rippers charge, jolly good he was right on time.

Buffy and the others split up upon entering "Ethan's". They were running late so they figured that they would cover more ground that way, besides many people, Cordelia among them, going trough the already diminished racks were good indicative to hurry up.

Buffy was already in the bad mood since well Snyder had taken away the only night she could be normal girl on a vampire slaying free day. She wanted to make her own choice darn it, not to mention the delay made her and her friends running late in addition that "Ethan's" was the only shop that sold costumes. If she would stay home, rent a movie, study or go trick a trading, or join her mother at the party at her work place, or even go visit her father.

Instead she was roped of by The Troll with escorting job. Not, that she didn't like kids or anything, she was in Sitters club before she was a head cheerleader in Hermy, she liked little guys. But having a choice at something in her life would be nice.

At least destruction of Playtown was nothing demon or magic related.

She checked.

It was golden…no demon. This was good.

What was bad, because of the stampede on the only shop, her dream, of going as a Lady of 18 century nobility was going up in smoke.

"Can I help?" come a voice, with British accent.

"Ah, maybe" she mumbled, and then turned to the older man. "Its just I had an idea what should I dress but…" she gestured helplessly at the racks and boxes. What was it with older British men that made her go all confide in them?

Ahh right Giles, nuff said. She known him for such short time and he was already in her hart…not in romantic sense, ewwwwww. Maybe it was an accent. Or the way he clucked his tongue when he was annoyed, which was often, or when he clean his glasses when embarrassed or uncomfortable….ah spacing out, focus Buffy focus.

"Hm, and what was it?" Inquired shop assistant.

"Well, Halloween is supposed to be "came as you aren't" fun and I am definitely not an 18th century Lady, so I thought I should go as one?" that and wanting to impress certain vampire, with her cleavage, but she can not say that out loud now can she.

A mournful sigh escaped the English man as he thought that would be such an opportunity stuffing The Slayer in helpless maiden outfit. But now…

"Well here I have some dresses, maybe this with a wig and some jewellery you could make it?"

"That's very chaotic," the girl said, which made him wince Slayers by nature were very duty and order driven, drat it.

"I like it!" Ethan's eyes winded at proclamation as he watched the girl beam.

Buffy smiled, that was just perfect and no different that when she combined fashion and practicality of her outfits when some unexpected slaying gig pops up at odd times.

Ethan still couldn't get over this; everything he knew about slayers just went up in smoke. "You don't mind?" he inquired.

"Nah, there is some freedom in this, come to think it. Thank you!" that was great, this made up that she was forced in to this, now she had complete freedom in making her own costume. She could be utterly different person of her own choice for one night, and wow Angel at the same time.

Ethan watched the girls as she was going trough rags until, she pulled a high necked cyan blue colored long dress from the rack, she held it before her self, the hem of the dress was a bit to long but that could be fixed with high heeled sandals, having chosen the dress she moved to the wig section, deciding that paying homage to her red heeded friend, she picked a wig with magenta red colored wig styled in princess Lea like side buns. At that point Ethan pulled an object that he summoned, he held up elaborate yellow comb that was shaped as a moon, but the big difference was that it was big.

"This is Kanzashi, you can wear it in the wig as a tiara."

Well it was big enough, so the thanked the salesman and went to the check out counter to pay for her picked items. And if she'll remember she'll check what Kanzashi means. But for Snyder, if he asks who she supposed to be…well a fairy tell princess, and if pressed she'll say Princess Ariel from Disney movie.

Yeh that do just fine.

Cordelia entered "Ethan's" before the freak brigade, which she was more than glad for. The last thing she needed is to damage her reputation even furder. It was enough that on odd occasion she helped with providing rides or helping with research. She was not suicidal however. If Buffy wants to spend her life fighting monsters that is her gig, it's not like she doesn't have a choice, right.

A cough at her left alerted the dark haired cheerleader at the salesman presence.

"Can I help you with anything?"

"No, thank you." Cordelia answers and lifts up her vine colored dress, "I have all I need."

"Then perhaps," he mutters and lifts his hand and shows the girl a jade bracelet. "This will round the look up."

"I'll take it, check please.

"Certainly." Ethan murmurs and rings up the bill and hands up the bag to waiting Cordelia. The girl marches out not ecnowlging the timid red head standing by the counter to pay her own purchase.

Xander was digging through the crate containg various object along with, a guy that is in the band, a guitarist of Dingoes ate my baby.

"Need any help?" came mans voice behind Xander, making him whirl around.

"Gah, don't do that," he yelped. "Mister." He added it wouldn't be good if he offended the nice salesperson. Nuh seer ree.

Ethan just waved the boys concern off. "There is no harm done. Did you two find what you been looking for?"

The quiet boy raised the weirdest helmet Xander ever saw. "Just this and I'll dye my hair white along with leather jacked and shirt, and I'm good." The boy then walked toward pay counter, his arms full of before mentioned objects.

Muttering a curse when he saw that Willow has made her choice and walked towards the counter and Buffy was already waiting outside.

"OK, what do you suggest? I have nothing, since my first choice was solder and there are no more toy guns."

"Well, you wanted to go as a solder, yes. Then I believe a warrior of any kind would do?" at Xander's not he walked to the corner and returned with long staff with a plastic arrow tip. Then he grabbed a wig with black spiky hair, a vial of some sort of black powder on a leather cord, and a black cape with a hood.

"Will this do?"

"Who or what I should be?"

"Any warrior you chose."

"But…"

Kids these days have no imagination. "Warrior from a video game."

"Ohh which one?"

"Dungeons and Dragons." As luck would have it, Ethan overheard the tree teenager boys discuss this very game in an agonizing detail. But the boys seem satisfied with provided answer, conveniently ignoring the fact that Ethan just put together a costume on a whim.

Willow was clutching a shapeless white dress to her chest along with grayish blond wig and a golden circlet. She felt out of her comfort zone since there was not ne ghost costume. But the dress was shapeless and it had a hood, so it wasn't so bad.

By much.

Oz, he came, he saw, he bought.

As Chaos spell took hold the five very powerful people came back from the dead.

Tobirama Senju, looked around himself, noting the fact that yes, he was alive and not in Konoha anymore. Ever the pragmatic man, he kneeled down and touched the ground sensing for presences of familiar chakra signatures. Not that he expected to find…ahh there was one familiar…Mito Uzumaki his brothers' bride. Along with two he didn't recognize, but one of them was easily Kage level while the other a jonin. And a member of Kurama clan, he didn't know which member, since Kurama clan become part of Konoha only recently but he knew the feel of that clan.

Interesting.

He started to walk toward Mito, reaching her won't take long since the woman already sensed him and was walking to meet him.

Giles was knelling on the floor, watching the broken pieces statue of Janus. How will he explain what happened?

Since he wasn't sure of it himself, he put a call to the Watchers council and restrained Ethan from taking flight.

Two days later a missing report for Xander Harris joined the names of Willow Rosenburg, Daniel Ozburne, Cordelia Chase and Buffy Anne Summers.

"Thus my investigation is finished." Watcher named Cynthia Snit reported, finally the answers of bizarre incident on Halloween night came to.

"So there is no hope in retrieving Slayer Summers?"

"None. Even if we did, the energies that pulled her through the dimensions would have affected her life energies in ways we can't hope to know. She may be an infant or a grandmother, assuming she survived. Bringing her back could very well tear her apart completely. Not to mention, attempting that would possibly waken the barriers between dimensions or even enable a collapse of the same barriers. There are just too many variables that could happen and hawing Slayer Summers already died and called forth her successor we already have a replacement so there is no need for taking such a risk for so little gain."

Willow felt slightly claustrophobic, something was literally squashing her, wrapped tightly around her…at least that was the first thing that registered with her, so trying to squirmed out of her restrains was what she figured was good idea. So she wiggled and wiggled some more, but there was no progress, she opened her mouth to call for Xander or Buffy, but only a gurgle came out.

What was going on?

Buffy felt cold. That and when she opened her eyes she was nearly blinded by the light. Rubbing her hand over her eyes she squinted trough her eyelashes, wondering what happened, the last that she remembered was, blacking out, then some memories not her own poring trough her mind, like she lived them, yeh not thinking about that, it only caused headache, she'll sort those memories later. What worried her; however a sensation that she was vulnerable, in fact this is the most vulnerable that she felt after she was called as a Slayer. So helpless and so small.

Cordelia felt slightly annoyed, she was, well not blind but there was definitely something wrong with her eyes, all was blurry and there was steady hum of voices that she either understood or knew.

Xander felt hot in fact he was almost burning up. And why he could not move much wasdefinetly worrisome, not to mention he had to pee…oh how he regretted drinking to much soda before ending up here.

Where ever here was.

Oz was quietly observing his hand that he managed to pull from whatever constricted his movement, a blanket, that wasn't odd, what was odd was the size of his hand. It was small. To small, which was odd, another odd thing, memories not his own.

And he was a baby.

Odder and odder.

Huh? Wonder if he was still a werewolf, otherwise this could be a problem.

Willow was being held and gently rocked, so that she would fall asleep. While she was not sleepy she definitely closed her eyes to play sleeping baby girl.

Yep, she somehow ended up as a baby…no not thinking about it, not thinking about it,notthinkingabaoutit.

"Dear! Our daughter is hyperventilating!" yelled the now panicked young mother. "Shh, dear sweet Maki, shhh come down."

Willow slowly, forcefully calmed down her panic, and the rocking of her…mother calmed her down.

When she first woke up she first though she was in the hospital in Sunnydale, couple of minutes later a terrified shrieking brought couple of women, in fired clothes to her, but she dared anyone who would someday wake up as an infant while being previous day a 16 year old. And in the orphanage, and she had no idea if Xander or Buffy are here or not…what if she is alone here? And even if she wasn't and both her friends were with her in that orphanage, how was she supposed to find them? She was only a baby now, and been adopted a month ago.

What will she do?

What can she do?

Except sit tight, it's not like she can expect Xander or Buffy to rescue her. If they are even here and if they are, what if they were turned in to babies as well.

How can a baby rescue another baby?

Well this officially sucked! Big, big time.

She was a baby.

She knew that she was a baby, 16 year old Slayer, but at the same time a baby. How fucked up was that. Yep Buffy can cuss; aloud in fact she cussed out aloud a lot after she figured out that she was a baby. Then she figured that she was in the place where the lady she dressed up lived. Weird thing still was the fact that no body here talked English, but she still understood it, not to mention that bandaged old coot, that Mito-senpai knew as young men, didn't liked him either was here, watching the boys and talking with a…well a woman who was in charge here, not that they knew that a cute little baby girl lying by some of the boys they were discussing understood everything coming out of their mouths.

And boy did she whished she hadn't...still it took the edge off to tell them both off. Oh yeh sometimes coming with weary descriptive plans and then yelling it at the people along with threats and insults is very freeing.

Epically.

Trough when woman turns to you and says ´you are cute little thing´ now that that made her smile. She wouldn't think her cute if she would understand that stream of gurgles that were coming out of her mouth.

Shimmura however, said ´I have no use for girl children´, well good because this girl child will, somehow, somewhere, sometime ram that walking stick where sun doesn't shine.

She owed it to Mito-senpai and herself, because knowing Scooby luck and if Xander is here and he is here, and Willow was here, she was almost sure of it, trough sensing chakra was new to her, she knew the feel of her friends, even Cordelia was here and the boy who went as Tobirama-kun, he'll end up as Shimmura stooge and she was right to be worried about Xander, of all of them Xander and her were the only ones left in the orphanage. Willow, Cordelia and Tobitwo-kun were already adopted. But there was still a lot of orphans, and giving that she overheard people talking, about death toll that Kyuubi attack caused on the village, did Kushina-chan's seal failed while she was in labor? Since that is the only way that the seal sh…ehm Mito-senpai created when she sailed Kyuubi no Yoko in to herself, and how cool it is that she has knowledge of sealing, trough she hasn't had much to do she was a baby and between eating and sleeping she recited poems, went trough Mito-senpai memories over and over again. She knew seal arrays she could see them when she slept, she also amused her self by eardropping on adult conversation and stretching her Kagura Shingan testing the limits how far she can stretch it, mapping out chakra signatures, finding a jinchūriki of the Yuba in the process.

They needed time to grow….


End file.
